The present invention refers to an airconditioning device especially for ceiling placement with low build-in height and comprising at least one, preferably vertically oriented beat exchanger, with substantially horizontal percolation of the room air and at least one ventilation channel for fresh air provided substantially parallel with and within a small distance from the heat exchanger, at its outlet side, a downwards open air chamber provided between the ventilation channel and the heat exchanger, and air nozzles provided in the channel side wall of the ventilation channel facing the air chamber, which are directed towards the outlet of the air chamber.
Airconditioning device for ceiling placement are known, especially for cooling and ventilating room air, see for example GB 2 271 175 A and WO 94/24491, where an addition of primary air, ie ventilating air, to the room air cooled by the cooling element contributes to the circulation through the cooling element. These devices are constructed and work in such a way, that the warm room air, by means of self-circulation flows vertically upwards and into the devices, where the warm air is cooled by the cooling element and would, as a consequence of its density, sink down into the room if the primary air would not be directed in such a way that the air flows out along the underside of the ceiling. In this way a self-circulation of the room air, a regulation of the air temperature and a relatively draught free environment are obtained.
Disadvantages with these conventional airconditioning devices are:
their large build-in height, because of the fact that the cooling element is usually placed horizontally and the percolation air must be brought to the upper side of the cooling element;
the disturbing sound caused by outlet of primary air; and
that the cooled air only to a limited extent follows the underside of the ceiling, because of the abrupt change in direction of the air flow.
The object of the present invention is to provide an airconditioning device, which:
has a low build-in height, whereby the height of the room can be decreased and thereby the building costs;
is placed tight to the ceiling, which facilitates mounting from below and prevents apperance of recesses that are difficult to find, where dust and dirt can be collected;
has a simple construction, and therefore has low manufacturing costs;
has a very low outlet sound;
has good opportunities for the cooled air to follow the underside of the ceiling along a longer distance and thus reduces the risks for down draft;
is built by modules and can be assembled in many different combinations for different purposes and local conditions;
is able to integrate with light fittings and optional addition of heat.
These objects have been solved through the characteristics stated in the claims.